A Convocation of Eagles
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Convocation: a group formally assembled for a special purpose. My collection of entries for the HPFC forum-wide Competition, Team Ravenclaw!
1. Nothing We Can Do

**Author's Note: - edited July 13th to add chapter stats**

As it says in the summary, I'm representing Ravenclaw house in the Comp. My prompt for this challenge was _mean._ =D

_Chapter Stats:_

Rating - K+ / PG

Charries - Molly II, Lorcan

Ships - Molly/Lorcan

Genres - Romance, drama

Title Inspiration - "Knowing Me, Knowing You" by ABBA.

_**Nothing We Can Do**_

In twenty years, if someone asks me what the biggest mistake of my life was, I know I'll think back to this night and to the two excruciating hours I spent arguing with my boyfriend of five years. Some people may find it strange that I'm not out trying to correct said mistake, and am packing suitcases instead. I wish it was that simple.

I wonder if he's thinking of me right now. Probably not. He never stays up past eleven, and it's going on one in the morning. But if in twenty years, when I'm an award-winning Lycanthropic specialist and someone decides to write my biography, what will he tell them about me? Will he say I'm mean like he did when we first met and I stole his brother's stuffed owl?

I've been thinking a lot about those days lately. About how simple things were when we were kids, too young to know who Voldemort was or understand the things he did. And how easily we became friends - after I returned Sander's toy. Everything was perfect before we went to Hogwarts and had to endure all the crap that comes from living with hundreds of teenage wizards for most of the year. Cliques, petty rivalries, romances...

Sometimes I long to go back to fourth year, before I realized the feelings I had for my best friend. I can never regret finally telling him how I felt, or any of the moments we spent together in the years afterward, but I miss being able to think about me and my future without including him in that. If we were still friends, maybe tonight wouldn't have been such a disaster. Maybe he would have been happy and supported my decision to take the internship in America, instead of blowing up at me.

Two years isn't such a long time, is it? I didn't think so when I accepted the offer. And let's be honest, it would take me ages to fulfill my dream of being a specialist if I didn't go. But I suppose, deep down, I knew it meant my relationship with Lorcan would suffer for it - and that really is that last thing I want, but what can I do? Everything is set to go. The hospital received my letter two weeks ago, I sent in my resignation on the same day, my sister's ready to move into my flat while I'm gone, and now Lorcan knows. There's no turning back now.

I would do anything not to lose him, but I know it's impossible now. His job and family ground him here. No matter how much I plead, he'll never leave with me, so I won't even try. I'm not selfish enough to ask him to wait for me. Neither of us believe in long-distance relationships. Even one as strong and old as ours will fall apart in the first year. And so, there's nothing we can do. I've accepted it.

There's a knock at the door and I know it's James and Fred, come to help me move my things to the new flat in New York. I call for them to wait a moment. I don't want them to see my tears, or the note I've written hastily to send off with my owl now. Two sentences on a torn bit of parchment '_I never meant to hurt you. Love, Molly._'

Another knock comes. I wipe away my tears as I watch Cleo fly into the dark night, and then hurry to answer the door. My friends aren't there, like I expect, but he is. His shoulder-length, blonde hair is a mess, as if he's run his hands through it a hundred times, like he always does when he's upset, and his gorgeous grey eyes are red-rimmed. I can't remember the last time I saw him cry.

I'm speechless, half-expecting him to tell me again what a big mistake I'm making. He doesn't say anything this time. He comes closer and wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the lips. I smile when he pulls back.

It's not a kiss good-bye.

**Author's Note:**

A huge thank you goes to xakemii, who beta'd this ficlet and helped me decide on the ending.

Also, a note about titles. The anthology title _A Convocation of Eagles_ is actually what a group of eagles is called... and quite a mouthful. Eagles are the Ravenclaw mascot, and seeing as I'm a Ravenclaw... well, you get the picture. ;)

_Nothing We Can Do_ is a line from the song Knowing Me, Knowing You by ABBA. I was listening to it when I wrote this and it fit nicely as the song is about a couple breaking up. I highly recommend it.

That is all. Please review.

-Lizzy


	2. It's All Right

**Author's Note:**

Challenge two, yay! I chose to write about Luna and Ginny, and I'm in the house of Ravenclaw. =D

_Chapter Stats:_

Rating - T/PG-13 (just to be safe)

Charries - Luna and Ginny. Neville and Michael Corner are briefly shown.

Genres- friendship, maybe hurt/comfort?

Title Inspiration: "It's All Right" by Huey Lewis and the News. I'm challenging myself to use song titles for the rest of the Comp. xD

**It's All Right**

-1-

Luna hummed to herself softly as the train began to slowly pull out of the station. Outside of her empty compartment, she heard the other students of Hogwarts shouting farewells to their families out the windows. She smiled, thinking of her father, the only person she had to say good-bye to. The parting had been hard on both of them - this would be her first time away from home since her mother died.

When the train had gained speed and Luna could see the bright afternoon sky out her window, the compartment door slid open and a young girl around Luna's age with bright red hair and freckles peeked inside.

"Excuse me," the girl said a bit shyly. "Have you seen a tall boy with red hair and freckles? He'll be with a boy who has black hair, green eyes and glasses. I can't find them anywhere."

"Do you mean Harry Potter?" Luna asked curiously. The girl blushed and gave a little smile.

"Yes. Have you seen them?"

"No." The red-head frowned. "You're welcome to stay here, though, if you want."

"Thanks." She sat across from Luna. "I'm Ginny."

"My name is Luna. Lovely to meet you."

"Same here. The boy I'm looking for is my brother, Ron. He promised I could sit with him today. And none of my other brothers want me around."

"My, how many brothers do you have?"

"Six. Only four are at school, though."

"How nice. It's just my dad and me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He was in Ravenclaw when he went to school. My mother was as well. I think I'd like to be put there. Where do you want to go?"

"I suppose I'd like Gryffindor. My whole family's been there. And Harry." Ginny looked anxiously out into the corridor, as if Harry and Ron would be standing there.

"It's all right, Ginny. I'm sure they'll turn up." Luna smiled warmly at her. "Come on, let's go look for them."

The two first-years stood up and proceeded to search every compartment.

-2-

It was nearing the end of the school year and Luna was looking forward to going home soon. She had enjoyed her second year of Hogwarts immensely, but she would be glad to get away from the Dementors. She rarely came into contact with them, of course. Although the occasional passing on the grounds would bring back a horrible image of her mother's death and a wave of sadness, Luna was mostly worried about the animals.

She could easily tell that the Dementors were doing harm to all creatures at school. The owls didn't hoot as loudly, her dormmate's cat often hid under the beds now and even the giant squid had been acting strangely lately. For these reasons, she was quite happy to hear that Sirius Black had been captured and the Dementors would be leaving soon.

Luna was just heading up to Ravenclaw tower from dinner, skipping along down the corridor, when someone bumped into her, sending them both to the ground.

"Oh! Luna, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm trying to get down to the hospital wing. Fred and George said that Ron's got a broken ankle and Harry's in there too, but I don't think-"

The blonde smiled, listening to Ginny rant on for a moment as they both got up from the floor. When the Gryffindor showed no signs of slowing down, Luna put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her to a staircase.

"Don't worry, Ginny. Everything's going to be all right." Luna walked with Ginny all the way to the hospital wing.

-3-

"I just don't understand what he could possibly see in _her_," Ginny complained as Luna sipped her Butterbeer quietly. They were in the middle of the Three Broomsticks, avoiding the blizzard outside. "I mean, I know she's a Seeker and all-"

"Yes. And Cho is quite intelligent. And pretty." Ginny glared at her, then sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have told Neville I'd go with him. There was still a chance Harry would have asked me."

"I wouldn't fret," Luna told her and paused to take a long sip of her drink. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end. You just have to be patient."

Ginny scowled. "Patience isn't one of my strong suits."

"I know."

-4-

"_Reducto_!"

The spell hit a model of the planet Pluto, making it explode in the Death Eater's face. Luna was pleased when he let go of Ginny's ankle, but quickly realized her mistake - it had broken the ankle in the process. She rushed to her friend's side and helped her stand on her good foot while fighting away another Death Eater. Luna half-carried Ginny into another room, where Ron was loping about unsupervised in his confusion.

"Leave me," Ginny moaned as she slid to the floor while Luna took a wand from Ron that he was using to shoot spells at the walls. "Leave me and get him out of here."

"I will not leave you, Ginny." Luna grabbed hold of Ron's wrist and dragged him across the room to his sister. "I won't leave either of you."

"But I still have my wand. I can still fight. And the others will help me when the battle's over. But Ron's like a walking target like that."

As if on queue, a Death Eater came barging into the room, tossing curses at all three teens. He was met with a combination of jelly-legs jinxes and bat-bogey hexes from the girls.

"Come on," Luna said, doing what she could to help Ginny stand again while still holding on to Ron. "It's going to be all right, Ginny. Trust me."

-5-

Loud banging on the door leading to the Ravenclaw common room echoed throughout Hogwarts consistently for five minutes before anyone opened the door. Much to Ginny's dismay, it was Michael Corner who answered the knock.

"What are you doing here, Gin?" he asked tiredly. The red-head noted that her ex-boyfriend was in his pajamas.

"Death Eaters. They're in the castle. We need the DA - now!"

Michael stared at her for a few seconds. "This is a joke, right?" She growled at him.

"Ginny, is that you?" Luna pushed Michael out of the way. "What's the matter?"

"Malfoy let Death Eaters in the castle, and Harry's gone! We need the DA's help."

Luna pulled her wand from the pocket of her orange bathrobe. "Not to worry. Everything will be fine."

The girls ran off together down the corridor, leaving Michael standing dumbfounded.

-6-

The Room of Requirement was silent, despite having three occupants. The teens sat huddled in a circle, seemingly surveying the written plans on the table in front of them, but each was lost in their own thoughts.

"Where do you think they are?" Ginny asked quietly. No one answered. "Do you think they're still alive?"

"Course they are," said Neville angrily. "Nothing could kill them."

"What do you think, Lune?"

The sole Ravenclaw appeared to think about it for a few moments.

"I agree with Neville, I don't think they are dead. Although Ronald probably _is_ injured."

They all laughed and then fell silent again. Luna noticed Ginny discreetly wiping a tear away.

"Don't worry about them, Ginny," she told her friend. "In the end, everything will be all right."

**Author's Note:**

Big thanks go to this chapter's beta, InSilenceSheDwells, who helped me so much with grammar. And thanks also to PenonPaperFingersonKeys, who tried. =)

I have a spelling question for everyone to answer in their reviews. What is your opinion on the spelling of all right/alright? According to professional writing sites and the writing course I take, 'all right' is the correct spelling. I've heard a lot of people say that they mean different things though. -is confused-

-Lizzy


	3. Hold On

**Author's Note:**

I decided to use the first prompt table for this challenge. Out of _outside, steps, letters, something is missing, survey, dancing, _and_ slope_, I used them all. I'm still Ravenclaw. =)

_Chapter Stats:_

Rating - K+

Charries - Severus, Lily

Ships - none

Genres - Friendship

Title Inspiration - "Hold On" by Kansas

**Hold On**

There was no doubt in Severus' mind that Hogwarts was the best place in the world. Here he never had to deal with his alcoholic father. Here, he could do all the magic he wanted and spend time with Lily without the interference of her sister. If only Potter and Black could get themselves expelled, then everything would be _perfect_.

It was the first Saturday of the school year and he planned to enjoy every minute of it with Lily. The teachers hadn't assigned the first years any homework that week, so there was nothing stopping them. Much to his annoyance, however, Lily was not in the Gryffindor common room when he knocked. Or so said the big prefect McLaggen who told Sev to go play with kids in his own house.

Hoping Lily wanted to enjoy the beautiful afternoon outside just as much as he did, Severus headed out to look for her. This took less time than he expected as he found her sitting on the front steps, writing something.

"Lily, there you are!" he called. She looked up at him, clearly surprised. But it was more than the shock that made him stop in mid-run down the stairs.

"Sev?" she said weakly.

"Something is wrong." He walked the rest of the way and sat down beside her. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. What's wrong?"

"I just miss my family."

He surveyed her, trying to tell if she was lying.

"Why? I mean, you seemed fine all week..."

Lily looked down at the parchment she'd been writing on. Which, now that Sev was closer, he identified as a letter.

"Loretta Bulstrode said I don't belong here."

"What?"

"She said because my parents are muggles that I shouldn't be allowed to learn magic and I should just go home."

"Lils, you don't believe her, do you?"

"I don't know ... I couldn't transfigure that quill into a fork like Professor McGonagall wanted me to. Maybe Loretta's right. My being here is just a big mistake."

"Only three people in the whole class were able to do that spell," Sev said, half-laughing. "But you did all the charms Flitwick taught us. And Slughorn said you did a good job at crushing those beetles. Lily, you're one of the best students in our year!"

The muggle-born blushed at the praise. "So, you don't think I made a mistake coming here?"

"Of course not. Everyone with magic should be able to use it, and you've definitely got talent. Just ignore Bulstrode and the others. Try to have fun."

Lily smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Sev." She pushed the parchment and quills off her lap. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Severus took her hand and pulled her down the slightly sloping field to the lake, where they sat and watched the leaves dancing in the wind and talked about their favorite classes.

**Author's Note:**

Definitely not my favorite entry for the Comp, but the best I can do right now. In case you were wondering why this wasn't up earlier in the week like the previous entries, my computer has been a little strange lately. We're still getting things sorted out with it. Also, my laptop's charging cable is broken, so I can't use that. And, to top it all off, I have a writing assignment that's been due for weeks. -collapses-

Review? It'll make me feel better. =]

Speaking of reviews, I think I've replied to them all. If not, you'll be getting them whenever I clean out my inbox.

-Lizzy


	4. Listen To Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

My character was Severus (insert squee) so I decided to pair him with Lily. Honestly, who else could you pair him with? =D My house is Ravenclaw.

_Chapter Stats:_

Rating - T

Charries - Severus, Lily, James

Ships - Severus/Lily from James' point of view

Genres - romance, angst

Title Inspiration: "Listen To Her Heart" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.

**Listen To Her Heart**

They think I'm oblivious but I see it all just fine.

I see how she looks across the Great Hall at him when her friends aren't watching and how he looks longingly at her whenever they're in the same room. It makes me sick most days. Other days it just makes me want to curse him more than usual.

I don't understand what she sees in that greasy-haired freak. He's creepy and loves the dark arts and his only friends are Death Eater wannabes. You'd think that would prove to her how twisted he is.

Of course, Lily would never listen to me. She won't even admit that she likes him - not to me or her friends. If she had, the whole school would know about it by now. I just wish she could look past whatever she has against me and take my advice on this; Severus Snape will do nothing but break her heart. He doesn't love her and he never will. Not like I can.

Sirius would say I'm crazy if I told him my theories on their relationship. He'd tell me to move on and find another girl to fantasize about. He already tells me at least twice a week. It's not that he doesn't like Lily - because who couldn't? - it's just that he doesn't like her like I do. He doesn't understand what's so special about her compared to the dozens of girls we have fawning over us daily.

Remus is just as bad. He knows how wonderful she is. They spend all night together on rounds or in the prefects' office. He sees how smart and funny she is but he refuses to talk to her about me. He says he doesn't want to 'corrupt' her.

They just don't get that my love for her is real, but how many times do I have to say it before they believe me? Five years I've told her how I feel and each time she calls me crazy, arrogant, a bully, a worthless rat. And each time I've resisted the urge to correct her and tell her that Wormtail's the rat, not me.

I wonder what she sees in Snape. Does she think he's smart? I'll admit that he gets pretty good grades in Potions and Defense, but I do good too. Sirius and I are at the head of our Transfiguration class. If it's smarts she wants, I'll work harder than ever to get straight O's. I can't make any promises about History of Magic, though.

She thinks I'm a bully but how can I not push the snakes around a little? It's not as if they don't do the same thing to us. It's not as if her precious little Snivellus wouldn't do the same thing to me if he had the power.

I wish I could make her understand that he's headed down a path that'll lead to her death. Once he gets that mark on his arm he'll be obligated to remove all 'filth' from his life and she'll be the first.

Maybe I shouldn't be so disappointed about that, though. I have two choices: I can work even harder to get her to see the truth - it's unlikely, given how stubborn she is, but there's a chance - or I can put my efforts into making myself the kind of person she'd like. I can ease up on the hexing and help a first-year every once in a while. And when she finally dumps that creep, I'll be there for her. I'll be ready to show her what she's been missing.

I'll treat her ten times better than _he_ does.

**Author's Note:**

I'm quite pleased with this one. I decided to do it from James' pov because I just did Sev's opinions of Lily in the last drabble, so I wanted to do something a little different. And I wanted to show how he managed to change so much from what we saw in his fifth year, to becoming Head Boy and dating Lily in his seventh.

Thanks to this chapter's betas, amerikanka and XHarryxGinnyxloveX. They both helped me so much with this. =D

Review, please.

-Lizzy

P.S. I can't believe we're half-way through the Comp already! I'm going to be so sad when this is over. =(


	5. Away In Silence

**Author's Note:**

For the house of Ravenclaw. I chose to write about Draco Malfoy (I'd already used Ravenclaw and Gryffindor). Song and lyrics are below. =]

_'Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it's better than drinking alone'_

-_Piano Man_ by Billy Joel

:-:

_Chapter Stats:_

Rating - T

Charries - Harry, Draco, guest appearances by Dedalus and Aberforth

Ships - implied Harry/Ginny

Genres - angst

Title Inspiration: "Away In Silence" by Creed

**Away In Silence**

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded at Dedalus, keeping his eyes down on the stone streets of Hogsmeade, hoping no one had heard his name.

It had been just two short weeks since the battle at Hogwarts. People's worshiping of the Chosen One had yet to die down, but luckily the village hadn't returned to its former glory. It was near deserted as the wizards made their way to the Hog's Head.

Aberforth paid them no attention after serving their wine - something called Berry Ocky Rot. He went straight to the back, leaving the men alone. It was something Harry liked about the old barman, and one of the reasons he'd been frequenting the Hog's Head instead of the mid-renovations Three Broomsticks in the past weeks.

"So, how are things?" Dedalus asked as they sipped their wine. Despite the events of that morning and the dim atmosphere of the pub, the older wizard was still in an infuriatingly good mood.

"Busy," Harry replied vaguely. He hadn't been one for chatting recently. Had Dedalus not asked to take him out for a drink in Ginny's company, Harry would have blown him off, but he was doing all he could to keep things as normal as possible. If that meant spending a few minutes talking with a an old acquaintance, so be it.

"Molly keeping you working around the Burrow much?"

"She keeps herself busy. The rest of us just follow along. Helps to keep your mind off things, you know?"

"I do. Speaking of which, that was a lovely speech you gave today. I had no idea you and Professor Snape were so close."

"We weren't. I'm the only person who understood him, though."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Harry stared off into the distance while Dedalus drank.

"Things going well at the Ministry?"

"Fine. Almost got them all now." The boy sighed.

"That's ... good. That's really good." Dedalus downed the last of his drink and stood up. "Well, I should get back. Have a good night, Mr. Potter. Don't work yourself too hard."

"You too, Diggle."

Harry waited for the older wizard to leave before calling Aberforth out.

"Your usual?" he asked, seeing that he was down one customer.

"Please. And you can leave the bottle."

"Just promise me you're going to use the Floo tonight. I don't want to come out here tomorrow and find your splinched arse waiting for me." He handed over a glass and full bottle of alcohol as Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

A minute later, the Boy-Who-Lived was alone again. He sighed and poured himself a bit of the bottle's contents.

Things weren't going as well as he'd let on. Sure, Kingsley had managed to get several prison wardens around the globe to agree to holding Death Eaters until Azkaban was usable again, but that was about all that had been done. The Minister knew there were more dark supporters than had been at the battle - the tricky part was finding them. Five midnight town raids plus numerous recurring nightmares meant Harry was getting next to no sleep.

It was several minutes before anyone else entered the pub. This wasn't unusual. Few people liked the dark, unpolished look of the Hog's Head compared to the other places to have a drink around the village. Harry was partial to the people who didn't care where they got their whiskey. They didn't seem to care that the wizarding savior was getting drunk a few feet away. He found it mildly annoying, then, when someone sat down beside him at the bar.

Busy as he'd been with work and helping the Weasleys adjust to life without Fred, Harry hadn't seen anyone else from school. He'd spotted the Malfoys passing through the Ministry several times though. Lucius and Narcissa no longer looked or acted like they owned Britain. Sitting beside Harry in wrinkled black robes, his hair windswept and eyes red, Draco looked like he'd changed a lot too.

"Been waiting for you to leave for the past fifteen minutes," the blond muttered, not looking up from the countertop. "Finally figured you weren't leaving any time soon."

"Don't you have firewhiskey at the manor?"

"Probably. Problem is, the Ministry's confiscated it."

Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Kingsley hadn't mentioned that, but it made sense.

"Sorry. Didn't hear about that."

"It's all right. I don't much care for firewhiskey anyway."

"Me neither. Knotgrass Mead?" Harry slid the bottle over and summoned a second glass from behind the bar.

"Sure, thanks."

They drank in silence - both enjoying the quiet - until Harry was reminded of something.

"When was the last time you were at the manor?" he asked suddenly. Draco looked at him as if he had had a _bit_ too much to drink.

"Uh, about two weeks, I suppose."

"Where are you staying, then?"

"With friends. Mother and Father are staying at a hotel, but Zabini offered to let me stay for a while."

"Are you getting your mail delivered there?"

Draco sighed. "Not all of it. What's this about, Potter?"

"You didn't get the notice I sent you last week, did you?"

"_What_ notice?"

"For the funeral."

There was silence again. The Slytherin looked about to ask whose funeral it was, but caught himself. There was only one person they would both want to say goodbye to.

"I ... I was wondering about that. Did many people show up?"

Harry shook his head and took a long sip of the mead. "Few professors came. McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick. The Minister, Dedalus Diggle-"

"Is that the bloke that was here before me? Thought I heard you say that name."

"Yeah, that's him. Anyway, I was just surprised you didn't come."

"I'm sorry. I would have. Probably would have been a lot better than listening to the forty-two reasons my father should be sent to prison."

"The hearing was today?"

"Yes. Still going on, actually. I had to get out of there."

"When's your mother's hearing?"

"Next Thursday. She'll get off, though. They have nothing against her."

The Gryffindor nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I could probably get Kingsley to let her off sooner. No need for a hearing."

"Finally using some of that fame for personal gain, eh, Potter?" Draco smirked as he poured them both a second glass.

Harry chuckled. "I was thinking more along the lines of giving my own account of her saving my life. They can't say she's a threat to anyone when they learn she lied to Voldemort's face."

Draco flinched and looked away. "I know she'd really appreciate that. She doesn't think anyone will stand up for her."

"It's the least I can do to repay her. About your father, though ... he'll have to serve some time, I think."

"We know. He's denying it, but Mum and I have accepted it." Draco tightened his plain black tie slowly, then he gulped down some more mead and cleared his throat. "You don't think I'll have to go to prison, do you?"

Harry stared at him for a long moment, sizing him up. When he was done, he smiled.

"You wouldn't last one night in Azkaban." He laughed. "Don't worry. I'll tell Kingsley you were just doing what your father told you to do. You'll probably get off with a warning."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Don't mention it."

**Author's Note:**

Oddly enough, this was the hardest of the challenges for me, but I think I'm most pleased with the outcome.

I was so terrified when I found out about the challenge. I don't really like poems or quotes when it comes to fanfiction, but songs I can do (as proven by my Title Inspirations ;] ). I asked my mom what song I should use and she chose Piano Man. Worked out nicely, I think. So, much thanks to her.

No time for a beta.

-Lizzy

P.S. Despite the problems and overall busy week, I am **SO** happy the Competition break is over. =D


	6. Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

For Ravenclaw house again. I chose Tonks as my Hufflepuff and my missing scene is when Remus turned her down for the first time.

_Chapter Stats:_

Rating - T

Charries - Tonks, Remus

Ships - pre-Tonks/Remus

Genres - romance

Title Inspiration: "Before It's Too Late" The Goo-Goo Dolls

**Before It's Too Late**

It had been three miserable weeks since the battle in the department of mysteries. Now Tonks was facing scrutiny under a new boss since Rufus left to assume position as Minister. But the changes in the auror offices has nothing to do with why she was so upset.

The death of her cousin, Sirius, had affected her more than she thought it would. Tonks hadn't known much family growing up. She rarely got to see her father's side, and her mother was still estranged from the Blacks. Meeting Sirius had been wonderful. Not only was he fun to be around, but he could answer any questions she had about her family.

Then there was Remus. At first, Tonks had thought he was strange, albeit cute. It was odd to see him and Sirius together, supposed best friends, but so different. Sirius was loud and opinionated while Remus was quiet and thoughtful. He kept to himself most nights and didn't socialize with the other Order members. Tonks didn't even get a chance to talk to him until a week after the Order was first assembled.

After a few weeks and a few more spare moments where they could talk, she began to understand why Sirius like him. Remus was kind and funny. His condition - which he had told her about willingly - was a bit of a shock to learn of, but definitely not a turn-off. Compared to the risks of being an auror and an Order member, the idea of dating a werewolf seemed as safe as dueling a toad. The surprising part was that she was considering dating at all.

When Tonks started training, she had convinced herself that she was ready for a lonely life. Only an idiot would have a poor, clumsy, auror for a wife. Eventually she gave up on dating altogether, much to her mother's dismay. But now she wanted to give dating another chance. And if he wasn't going to ask her out, she'd just have to pluck up the courage and ask him.

She got dressed quickly, stubbing her toe on the foot of her bed as she daydreamed about the one night she and Remus had spent together, working an assignment for Dumbledore. After putting on her jeans, t-shirt and cloak on without anymore injuries, she snuck a peek at her reflection in the mirror. Her normally bubble-gum pink hair had dulled to a soft peach after Sirius' death. Her excitement over her coming task might've brightened it again, had it not been for the overwhelming bout of nervousness she felt. Hoping to be early for the Order meeting that night, she colored her lips and cheeks a little and disapparated.

Remus was already waiting at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Mad-Eye Moody. He was watching the old auror lecturing the twins on the right way to capture a dark wizard when Tonks walked into the room. He didn't look well, she noted, but couldn't determine if it was due to the coming full moon or the events of the past few weeks.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she whispered. Mad-Eye's correcting of Fred's form was loud enough to cover her voice at its normal volume, but she wanted to be sure she wasn't heard.

Remus nodded and silently followed her to the backyard. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just been thinking about Sirius and how life is really short, so we shouldn't waste it by not doing the things we really want to do, you know?"

He leaned against the house. "Sure."

"So ... I was hoping that we could go out sometime."

They stared at each other for a moment; Tonks waiting for an answer, and Remus thinking things over. Finally he sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tonks."

"Oh, well ... all right then." Her hair drained of color even more, though it was impossible to tell in the darkness.

"It's not that I don't like you," he added quickly when she reached for the door handle. She stopped and looked at him. "Because I do. But there are a lot of things to consider."

"Like?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm dangerous."

"No, you're not," she said, laughing.

"Yes, I am. What if I forget to take my potion one night and-"

"How many times have you forgotten to take your potion?"

"Once." Tonks let the subject drop when she say the look of guilt on his face.

"Remus-"

"I'm too old for you, too."

"That's not a good enough excuse."

"I'm closer in age with your mother. And I'm poor."

"I don't care."

"You will. It may not matter to you right now, but give it a few weeks, maybe a couple of months ... you'll start to regret this. You'll want someone younger. You deserve someone who can afford to give you whatever you want."

"The only thing I want is for you to stop putting yourself down and give this relationship a chance."

"I'm sorry, Tonks. As much as I wish we could try, it would never work. I'm not right for you."

George peeked his head around the door then. "Everyone's here. We're about to start the meeting."

"All right, we're coming," Remus said. He headed for the door as the redhead disappeared. Tonks put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Remus, I know you think that's the end of this discussion, but I think you should know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you realize that we're right for each other."

"You're wasting your time."

"I don't think so." She grinned at him and went inside, tripping on the way.

**Author's Note:**

You know, for not being a huge Remus/Tonks fan, I sure do write them really well. =D

I can't believe there's only one more week of the Comp left. I don't want it to end, it's been so much fun!

Review to cheer me up?

-Lizzy

P.S. Jeez, I'm learning so much about spelling and grammar in this Comp. Apparently 'snuck' is not the correct past tense of 'sneak', 'sneaked' is. But, personally, I find 'sneaked' sounds ridiculous and will continue to use 'snuck' even if I am writing a story set in England. So there. (Don't kill me, Britpickers. I'm usually good about keeping things English, but this just seems really, really wrong.)


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

For Ravenclaw house. My pairing is Draco/Daphne, which breaks up Draco/Astoria. Schermionie, since you asked, I would definitely rate the Comp a 10/10. I'm going to miss it so much! *cries*

_Chapter Stats:_

Rating - T

Charries - Draco, Daphne

Ships - Draco/Daphne, Draco/Astoria

Genres - romance

Title Inspiration: "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects

**Dirty Little Secret**

She was the most beautiful woman in the room, it was plain to see. All eyes were on her as she entered the room. A tight red dress rose just above her knees; dark brown, loose ringlets framed her oval face, and brown eyes searched the room for her date.

Draco watched her, wanting her, and oh, how he wished she was his wife. Alas, Astoria was upstairs, getting Scorpius dressed for the party, leaving Draco to play host to the hundred or so friends and relatives who had come to Malfoy Manor to celebrate the new year.

Daphne, the woman in red, was late as usual. Some called it fashionable, other called it being a workaholic. Either way, it was something Draco admired about her. She had a _job_. She cared about that job and had stated on several occasions that should she ever marry - an unlikely decision - there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to quit. That passion was something Astoria lacked.

When they were in school, Draco hadn't thought much of Daphne. She wasn't friends with his crowd or Pansy's, but she was in their classes. He wondered now if it was just her accessibility that made him so attracted to her. The sisters were the best of friends, after all. Daphne always came over on her days off to talk with Astoria or play with her nephew.

It sometimes amazed him how alike they were, and yet completely different too. Both women enjoyed art and had the same tastes in music, and they were very hard-working in their own ways. But Daphne was fun and flirty while Astoria was quiet and sophisticated. Daphne's dream job was to become Minister - and she was well on her way to getting the job. Astoria's only aspirations had already been fulfilled. She'd married well, for her family's sake, and had a child. She was content. And yet Draco wanted more.

He missed the way Astoria used to be when they'd married five years ago. She'd been more like her sister then - able to cut back and enjoy the party. Since they'd had Scorpius she'd become more of when society wanted her to be. She no longer painted for the fun of it, or wrote about the places she'd travelled to as a girl. Her life now revolved around taking care of Scorpius and making sure the elves did their household chores or else lose their pay.

Day by day, she was starting to remind him more of his mother. In all fairness, Astoria was a better mother than Narcissa had been, though not for lack of trying. Narcissa hadn't been shown how to care for a child. The Greengrasses were a very loving family though. They didn't require the help of house-elves or nannies, they did everything themselves. Being raised in such an environment, Astoria learned how to properly take care of her son, and Draco was grateful for it and her. But that didn't change the fact that she had become the perfect pureblood housewife - something he had never wanted.

Daphne had all the qualities Draco loved in Astoria, and the ones he wished she had. They could even pass for twins sometimes, as they shared the same jet black hair and warm brown eyes. The sisters would occasionally trick Draco too. Back when they used to go shopping together, and Astoria's taste in clothes hadn't changed, they would buy the same outfits. Now it was infinitely less difficult to tell them apart. Astoria wore long skirts and dresses that didn't show off anything. Her hair was straight and usually pulled up in a bun or some other fancy updo. Whereas Daphne's hair was curled and forever changing colors. In the rare times she wore a dress or skirt, she didn't mind showing a little leg.

Draco shook his head, trying to clear it of all these thoughts. It wasn't doing him any good. He knew he would never have an affair - not that he couldn't - but he'd promised himself he'd never put his son through what he'd gone through in knowing his father was sleeping around. And Daphne would never do that to her sister. As flirty as she was sometimes, she had her boundaries.

Astoria came down the stairs slowly, holding little Scorpius' hand. Draco met them at the bottom of the staircase and kissed his wife gently. She smiled at him and moved on to meet Daphne, who was waving at them.

Longing as he was for something different, Draco knew he needed to learn to be content with what he had. But until that day came, he wasn't going to stop himself from dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

So ... that's it. I can't believe this is over.

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you. I think I've replied to you all already, but I might've missed one.

To everyone in the Comp whose stories I haven't reviewed ever or since the first challenge, I'm sorry. I'll be getting to them ... eventually.

Now, I have one more thing I need to say before I mark this collection completed: Go Ravenclaw! ;D

-Lizzy


End file.
